


Mac (Holi)day

by FightMilk



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, Happy, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMilk/pseuds/FightMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac loves holidays, especially Mother's Day.</p><p>Just a drabble because I think it's cute how much Mac loves his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac (Holi)day

**Author's Note:**

> Before Mrs. Mac burns her house down, probably between seasons 1 and 2 but it doesn't really matter.

Mac loves holidays. All of them. Christmas--birthday of the original badass. Plus eggnog and throwing rocks at trains. Easter--Jesus' second birthday, basically. He had suggested that the gang start doing second birthdays but no one else agreed. 4th of July--America's birthday. Always to be celebrated with fireworks and a shitload of beer. 

But his favorite holiday was Mother's Day. Everyone looked at Mrs. Mac and saw the curmudgeonly and emphysematic 60 year old woman that she was. But Mac saw who she was twenty, twenty five years ago. When she was vibrant, talkative, and only smoked one pack a day. After his dad went to jail Mrs. Mac was never quite the same. Mac never brought it up, but he felt it, too. He threw himself into holidays to try to cheer his mom up, or at least to tell himself he did.

Mac dug through the dusty card display at the gas station around the corner from his mom's house. He needed something that was just right. After throwing aside a number of raunchy birthday cards he found the perfect one. It was a tan dog wearing a straw hat and standing in a field. He looked like a clean and flea-free Poppins.  _She's gonna love it_ , he thought.

Mac sauntered over to the cashier, a young man in a too tight shirt. He had a tan line from a thumb ring. Mac's mind wandered...

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Uhh...y-yeah?" Mac stammered. He looked down at the list he had scribbled on the back of an old receipt. Could I get a carton of Marlboros and ten of these?" He tapped on a case holding a rainbow of lottery tickets. "And two of this one." He dumped an armful of snacks onto the counter. 

"And all of this." Luckily Dee still kept her money in her sock drawer.  _Idiot_. He slapped down a few bills and took his bags, ignoring the cashier yelling after him. 

Before he could see his mom's house he could smell her cigarettes. 

"Mom! Happy Mother's Day!"

Mrs. Mac looked up and grunted. It was a pleased grunt, and only Mac would know that.

"I got you some stuff...it's never too early for a beer." 

He handed her a warm beer and his bottle opener keychain.

"And some cherry pie, more beers, your cigarettes, and lotto tickets."

He spread the contents of of the bags across the flaking wicker table that Mrs. Mac kept her old t.v. on. 

"So some really wild shit has been going on down at the bar. Ah--stuff. I'm sorry. Shouldn't swear on Mother's Day."

Mac turned around to see his mom scratching furiously at one of the cards.

"I have just one more thing..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a button. It was just smaller than his palm and it read "WORLD'S BEST MOM" in bright pink block text. He maneuvered around her and pinned the button onto her cigarette burned top. 

"There you go! What do you want to do?" Mrs. Mac didn't look up from her cards. "There's an action movie marathon on t.v. today, maybe you want to watch that?"

She looked up and shrugged. She thought that sounded great.


End file.
